


Keanu Reeves Helps His Internationally Famous Pop Star Adopted Sister, Hatsune Miku, Write a Song

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Actor RPF, Vocaloid
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Meme, Music, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, bacon wrapped hot dog, hot dog costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: Keanu Reeves helps Hatsune Miku write songs for her upcoming album





	Keanu Reeves Helps His Internationally Famous Pop Star Adopted Sister, Hatsune Miku, Write a Song

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the photos and edits of keanu reeves and miku together. they are honestly so adorable. i watched john wick 1 and 2 and they were good. also was prompted by someone on twitter (i forgot their name but i will send this to them)

Keanu walks through the house, stretching his body as he walked through the hall to his bedroom, he was tried from acting all day and couldn’t wait to get to bed. He could hear sobbing come for the ajar door of his adopted sister and best friend, Hatsune Miku, room. He stopped and looked through the door, worried that something bad has happened . 

“Can I come in?” He asked through the crack.

“...Yes,” Miku replied, defeated and wiping away tears.

Keanu enters the room. Miku’s room was a mess, the floor of the room was covered in pages of crumpled lyrics and sheet music as well as dirty dishes. Her bed sheets were twisted and mangled into a ball with her keyboard and guitar haphazardly laying on top of the surface. Miku, herself was sitting at her desk where more pages filled with scribbled lyrics. She was crying, her eyes pink and puffy, her chest breathed deeply with every breath.

“Is everything ok?” Keanu asked.

“No, I’m so lost, I don’t know what to write!” she said, throwing her arms up in disappointment. “And the deadline for this song is tomorrow! Ugh, why did it have to be me!” She put her head to her desk and continued to sob.

“Hey, everything is going to be ok,” he says to her, he picks up the keyboard from the bed and walks to her, he puts the keyboard in front of her. He sat on the bed and smiled, “I’m here if you need me,”.

Miku raised her head to see the keyboard then looked behind her to see her brother, Keanu, he gave her a small smile. She raised her head from the desk and took a deep breath, trying to center herself. 

“Ok… I think I’m good,” she told Keanu, determined to finish what she had started.

“Great!” Keanu replied, excited to help her. He picked up the guitar from the bed, ready to help.

They worked throughout the night, working hard to write the songs for Miku’s next album. Keanu was always inspired by Miku’s passion for music and her love of making it, he was amazed every time she sang. He is lucky to have such a talented sister. Miku felt the same way about Keanu, she loves watching him act regardless of what movie it is, she would never get sick of watch his movies. When the two were too tired to continue writing, they had completed four songs that Miku was stuck on and were able to reach the deadline and then some. They were both amazed at the amount of work they were able to do.

“Fwha~! This is great!” Miku exclaimed, reading over the lyrics and sheet music they created, “Thank you so much, Keanu,”.

“You’re welcome, I’m always happy to help,” he scratched his head, humbled by the compliments.

“Can you come to the studio with me tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Of course,” He replied, “I don’t have anything one so it’s perfect,”.

“Great!” Miku gets up from the desk, she hugs Keanu, “Thank you again,”.

“You’re welcome,” Miku lets go of Keanu, he adds, “I’m gonna to go to bed now,”.

“I should sleep too,” Miku stretches and walks to her bed, fixes her sheets and gets into bed, “See you in the morning,”. 

“You too. Sleep tight, Miku,” Keanu said while walking out of the room, turning off the light.

“Good night,” she replied.

Keanu smiles at Miku before closing the closed the door and walked to his room. He slips into his bed and closes his eyes, he slept well that night that knowing that he was a help to Miku.

-The Next Day-

Keanu and Miku stood outside the recording studio, Miku held onto the pages of music tight to her chest. Keanu walked up to the doors of the studio, he could see in the reflection of the glass that Miku did not move; she wasn’t ready. He turned around and stepped towards her. 

“Come on, Miku, they’re waiting for you,”.

“What i-if they hate it?” her voice was anxious and shaky, tears began to form in her eyes. 

“They have to love it, you’re their biggest star!” Keanu said, trying to encouraging Miku.

“You think so?” she asked. 

Keanu stepped closer to Miku and hugged her, “I know so,”. She hugged him back. 

“I’m so thankful to have you,” she said into his chest. 

“Ready to go in?” he asked. 

Miku looked up to Keanu and stepped away from him, “Yes, let’s good,”.  
They walk through the doors of the building, a white marble floor met them accompanied by plush armchairs, lush foliage, and a small fountain. The reception desk was ahead of them, when the person saw Miku, she got up from the desk smiling at the both of us. 

“Miku, it is great to see you,” she gleefully said to Miku.

“It’s good to be back,” Miku replied.

“And Mr. Reeves it is great to see you again,” she directed to me. 

“Oh, please, call me Keanu,” I smile to her. 

“Ok, sorry,” she chuckled, she looked back to Miku “They’re waiting for you upstairs, floor 14,”.

“Thank you,” Miku said.

They walk to the elevator and call for one. Keanu look at Miku, she didn’t seem to be nervous anymore, in fact she looked excited to reveal her new songs to the producers and the band; that hug must have help a lot. The elevator comes and they enter. The elevator goes up to floor 14. When the doors open Miku rushed in, her teal hair tied in pigtails trailed behind her like ribbons, she wanted to get into the recording booth as fast as she could, she was handed the sheet music to the musician in the booth when Keanu walked in the room. He loved seeing her this excited to sing. Keanu greeted himself to the people in the studio and looked at the expansive panel in front of everyone in the later side of the booth, he never understood the different knobs and buttons that the producers use when making music, it looked impossible to learn. He leaned against the wall and watched Miku in the booth, she put on the headphones that were held on the microphones stand. 

“Ok Miku, we’re ready for playback,” one of the producers said. 

Miku gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, the producer presses a button on the panel. Miku began to do a little dance in the booth as the instrumental and the band begin to swell. Keanu giggled watching Miku’s little dance, she looked goofy and adorable at the same time.

-After The Recording Session-

Miku and Keanu left the studio, Miku suggested they get hot dogs to celebrate a successful recording session. They went to a hot dog stand that was down the street, the owner was wearing a hot dog costume. 

“Oh my God, is that Hatsune Miku and Keanu Reeves!?” He exclaimed. 

“Yes,” Miku blushed.   
“Oh my God, I’m such a huge fan! Can I get your autograph?” 

“Of course,” Keanu says.

The hot dog man looks at his stand and grabs a napkin and a pen, we sign the napkin. 

“Thank you so much!” the hot dog man said. 

“We’d like to order now,” Miku said. 

“Of course, what would you like?” he asked.

“Can I get a bacon wrapped hot dog?” Miku replied.

“Can I get a hot dog with ketchup, mustard and cheese?” Keanu adds to Miku’s order. 

“Yep yep,” the hot dog man said, he gave the total and Miku paid for it. The hot dog man began cooking the sausages and the bacon for Miku’s hot dog. We didn’t have to wait very long because he finished cooking fast and gave them to us. 

“Thank you~” Miku said melodically. 

“Thanks,” Keanu says. 

“You’re welcome,” the hot dog man waved to them as they walked away to the car to go home, he began to dancing and singing to himself, waving his tongs around “Hatsune Miiiiku~, Hatsune Miiiiku~, Hatsune Miiiiku~”.


End file.
